


无人之境（3）【靳东/王凯 双黑化 婚外情】

by YourHoneyMustard



Series: 无人之境 （靳东/王凯 东凯rps） by 不过一粒恒河沙 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: F/M, M/M, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 两个男人分分合合纠缠十年的故事（脑洞）试着聊聊无力又无奈的中年危机，自然少不了婚外情啦。这一篇是第三者视角。





	无人之境（3）【靳东/王凯 双黑化 婚外情】

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
1\. 双黑化，不温情。  
2\. 带你探寻一下中年男子真实的内心世界。  
3\. 少量BG。  
4\. 开放式结局。

“月亮总不肯照亮情.欲深处那道背影”

靳东那位小情儿最近很有些魂不守舍。

这很正常，没有哪个女人能在大姨妈迟了快半个月还不来的情况下保持冷静，何况这个女人还有个酷爱在半夜灌她一肚子白浆的男朋友。

虽然一直都上的长期避孕药和长效避孕针的双保险，可这十天半个月以来的煎熬已经让她处于随时崩溃的边缘。作为一个月经周期常年维持在29天的人，她实在是想不到除了怀孕之外的另一个解释。

她不相信验孕棒那种玩意儿，可又实在是没法子立时三刻便在医院的工作时间内抽出一个完整的时间段去做检查。

在靳东的眼里，她似乎总是在家，等着他盼着他。可靳东忽略了一点，这个小女孩，其实并不是一只无所事事的金丝雀。

她和之前那位不一样，她只是愿意选择在家里陪着他罢了。

而现在，她几乎忙得只见黄沙不见人——她的第一次个人摄影展开展在即，这次展览对她来说意义非凡：蜚声国际的摄影家，CSM的教授，同时也是她研究生时期的导师，不远万里来到了北京，提携这个自己一手培养出来的新秀，带着自己的新作来和她合作了这次摄影展。这样一来，无疑为她的这发当头炮增加了太多太多的份量。

她兴奋又紧张，全副身心投入进去，希望一切尽善尽美，不要让教授失望，也不要让自己有任何遗憾。

然而偏偏就在这个时候，随着迟迟不来的大姨妈，她的肚子里有了一个大大的问号。

怕什么来什么，偏偏还是在这节骨眼儿上……裹乱吗不是？！她在心里用五花八门的新鲜词汇把靳东的祖宗十八代都亲切慰问了一遍。

终于，在一个阳光明媚的下午，她在一间私密性非常高的私家医院里，怀着无限的忐忑，等来了她的答案。

“不是怀孕，”医生是个中年女人，对着患者倒是十分亲切和蔼，“你这呀，就是内分泌失调引起的，调理调理就好。”

虽然明知道靳东不在这里，可小情儿还是下意识的左顾右盼了一下，确定靳东不在，她松了一口气。靳大爷人老心不老的，医生那话要让他听见，他一天能挺着老腰帮你调节八回内分泌。

“您是说，我这纯粹就是内分泌不太协调？”她紧绷了半个多月的脸上终于浮现出了笑容，她自己没注意到，自己已经很久没能如此释怀的笑了。

“如果你之前的月经周期都很正常，没有药物刺激的话，应该就是你最近压力太大了。”医生顿了一下，十分理解地说下去，“你还年轻，怕什么呀，何况当妈这个事情也得看缘分吗不是，急不来的，别给自己也别给对方太大压力啊。”

她真正笑了起来，嘴角几乎扯到耳朵边，医生后面的话她已经听不进去了，至于包里震动着的手机，她就更没听到了。

此时此刻，她心里只有一个念头——

谢天谢地，上帝保佑。

当天晚上吃过饭，她有些筋疲力尽地回到家。一开门，远远就听见客厅里有人说话的声音。她的心一下子就提到了嗓子眼儿：她害怕。

这小区的治安算是没得挑了，她自然不是怕别的，她怕只怕一进门得面对这两样：

自己的爹妈。

靳东的前妻。

说来也有趣，和靳东认识是在他离婚之后，她既不必避讳靳东的前妻，也无需羞于向父母交代自己的恋情。然而她对靳东的前妻略有耳闻，知道这人也不是个好相与的，能不见最好这辈子都别见。新人避旧人，人之常情。

至于她的父母……讲道理，谁愿意看到自己青春年少的小闺女被一个只比自己小几岁的老头儿搂在怀里？老头儿看着再年轻长得再好看那特么也是个老头儿啊。对父母而言，那画面实在是太惊悚了，所以她一早打定主意，不到谈婚论嫁的那一步，绝不告诉她父母自己和谁在一起。

其实说到底，还是没把握。

她压根儿就不太相信有一天她的名字会出现在靳东的户口本儿上——这与她有多期待没有关系，她承认，自己是有期待的——然而婚姻是两个人的事情，剃头挑子一头热的恶果靳东的前妻尝了一次，难道她要上赶着去当前妻2.0？

得，该来的总会来，多思无益，硬着头皮上吧。她三步并作两步跑过门廊，望客厅里一看，情不自禁笑自己真是太过于神经衰弱。

她听到的声音来自客厅里正在播放的八点档，而沙发上，懒懒散散坐着一位大爷。这位大爷穿着略显宽松的灰色针织衫，里面白色的衬衫解开了两颗扣子，他的头歪在松软的靠枕上，浓密的黑发里已经掺杂着不少银丝，更显得他魅力非凡。他此刻正闭着眼，呼吸绵长而轻缓，手边还放着电视遥控器，一双长腿优哉游哉的放在茶几上，整个人看起来轻松又自在。

也不是没见过靳东睡觉的样子，然而多半是在床上，这人常常完事儿之后倒头就睡。见惯了被窝里那副赤身裸体的样子，眼前这个十分有居家风味的靳东，对她来说倒真是少见。

那做派，十足十，像极了，她亲爹。

或者说，像足了每一个吃完晚饭在家看电视看到打瞌睡的中年男人。

小情儿笑眯眯地站在原地打量着靳大爷，望着望着，发现自己的眼眶竟然湿润了。她知道，自己心里的冰层在融化。

多少次，她推开这扇冰冷的门，期待的，无非就是这么一幅画面。她多想有朝一日叫这个男人一声儿老公，可就连在床上，她也从不这么叫他。

语言本身就是有魔力的，有些东西，潜移默化久了，她会当真。

伸手擦了擦眼角，小情儿轻手轻脚走到靳东身边，拿起他手里的遥控器，关掉了电视。转身正准备走开，却忽然被人从背后一把揽住，她整个人就落入了一个温暖的怀抱里。

“回来啦？吃饭了吗？”话问得亲昵又熨帖，不知道的人还以为他日日在家等着她吃晚饭。

“吃过了。你来多久啦？”

“没多久，晚上和老候吃饭，就在这附近，过来看看你。你下午去哪儿了？打电话不接，也不给我回一个。”

小情儿愣了一下，既然有惊无险，她还是决定把这出乌龙记一五一十和盘托出。靳东听完之后倒是真的笑了起来，看不出情绪的那种笑。过了半晌，他的手捏了捏小情儿的肚皮：“你说怎么就没怀上呢？我这办事效率跟十年前还真是没得比了，是不是老了？”

小情儿顺手用手指刮了刮靳东鼻梁上那个小小的凸起：“老大爷，你要是不行了可得趁早说啊，别耽误我找我的精壮小伙儿去……”

她的话没来得及说完，就被靳东一翻身压在沙发上堵住了嘴。

与此同时，她包里的手机屏幕无声的亮了一下，等她早晨起来再解锁的时候，会看到一封新邮件——

“小百合，其实你有没有考虑过，回来做我的助手？”

那天晚上靳大爷的内分泌调节做得十分到位，小情儿的大姨妈第二天就大驾光临了。

她神清气爽，只觉得自己之前的所有煎熬都像一场梦。顺带着连摄影展也显得没那么如履薄冰了。女人的情绪有时候真是不怀好意。

果不其然，并没有任何突发状况，摄影展风平浪静，如期举行。

开展那天，想到的没想到的都熙熙攘攘来了不少，一时间，展场内倒是衣香鬓影，人面桃花相映红。近些年来，人人都想方设法的把自己和艺术圈儿扯上一点儿关系，当然也不见得是有什么兴趣，人家只是想顺带表明一下自己不是new money。

其实无所谓啦，这些搞艺术的通常对人情世故懵懵懂懂，他们自己倒从来都没有意识到自己居然还有个什么圈儿，毕竟真正搞创作的人，其实是顶不乐意和别人抱团儿的。

小情儿作为展览的主角，应酬了一圈一圈又一圈还是没消停，而她的老师却是神龙见首不见尾，和她一起转悠了一圈儿就找不着人了。在迎来送往的间隙，她看了一眼拿着香槟杯到处晃悠的靳东，笑了笑。说到底，他能来，她还是开心的。

靳东最终站定在了一个角落里。这个角落人少，却是欣赏正中间那幅作品的最佳角度。许多人都爱站在作品正前方装模作样，其实他们不知道……自己那样子，看着有点傻。

布展的时候，小情儿看到这幅被导师要求放在正中间的大幅照片时，很是出了一阵儿神。那其实是一幅未完成的作品。她研究生毕业之前曾经去过一次Serengeti大草原，想记录动物大迁徙。然而由于准备得不够充分，刚到坦桑尼亚她就水土不服病倒了。她还是坚持去了草原，却没能看到动物大迁徙的壮观就直接晕倒送医院了。本也不是什么大事儿，可是当地医疗条件的确有限，医生说，晚点送来，性命堪忧。

幸而，她拼了半条命的坚持也并非全无半点意义，她的相机里还是留下了落日与草原。

此刻挂在展厅正中间，便是那幅她当年拍摄的Serengeti大草原。

她对这个结果满意了吗？当然不。

她告诉靳东，一个人最放不下的，绝不会是北方那颗终其一生都在指引道途的星辰，而是近在咫尺以为自己胜券在握，却最终逝于掌心的流沙。

靳东听完只是笑了笑，懂装不懂。毕竟有些话，听不懂有听不懂的好处。

“东哥，好眼力啊。”一个低沉浑厚的男声忽然在靳东的耳边响起，一瞬间便把他的思绪从坦桑尼亚拉回了北京。

这声音曾无数次出现在他的梦里，呻吟的，大笑的，甚或是在念台词的。如今，它终于出现在了他的耳边，靳东觉得自己几乎要泪盈于睫。他没有立刻转头看这个他已经几年未见的故人，而是先深吸了一口气，把每一个毛孔里叫嚣着的兴奋压制下去，让自己（最起码看起来是）平和下来。

胸有惊雷，面如平湖。

当然不是为了拜哪门子上将军，而只是，为了不在这位故人面前太过失仪，他怕吓到对方。

终于，靳东定住了神，转过身，对着眼前的男人温柔地笑了起来：“你到底是夸我哪方面眼力好？”

“你挑角度挑得好，挑人嘛，也不赖……”那人挑挑眉，眼里带着几分小孩子似的狡黠，他十分自然地靠近靳东，说下去，“你总不至于连我都要瞒吧？你和这位女摄影师，关系匪浅。”

经年逝去，他眼角的笑纹似乎已经更深，肤色也一起变深，整个人愈发弥漫起了一种岁月沉淀的味道——不再主动去做光环下的焦点。现在的他，只需要站在那里，你就会对他产生无限的好奇心。

这，就叫做魅力。

在他身上已经完全找不到当年和靳东分手的时候那副失魂落魄不堪重负的样子，那个魅力四射的男人回来了。不但回来了，还成长为了升级版。

“都是缘分。”靳东对这张忽然靠近自己的脸依然毫无抵抗力，这不是这张脸生得有多好看的问题，这是一种本能，这种本能镌刻在靳东的骨血里，早已成为了他的一部分。然而他也不是二十出头的小伙子了，他们这些老男人最拿手的什么呀——装呗，“你哥在摄影这块儿还是有两刷子的吧？我现在算不算是得到专业摄影师盖戳儿点赞了？”

“盒盒盒盒盒……”王凯无论多大岁数依旧魔性的笑声引来一些人的回眸，然而他并不在乎，他就这样坦坦荡荡地和靳东站在一起，甚至还压低声音开起了黄腔，“看你现在这副肾亏样儿，这戳儿她绝逼是给你盖了，就是不知道用什么盖的，往哪儿盖的……”

被前男友调戏，靳东觉得有点儿尴尬，他指着那幅放在正中展位的照片开始絮叨：“看见那幅了吗？那是她在非洲大草原拍的，本来是想去拍动物大迁徙，她身体不好，拼了半条命也没能等到，一直挺遗憾的。我已经用别人的名义订下来了，回头挂在客厅正中间儿，给她一个惊喜，怎么样，哥哥我还是挺浪漫的吧？”

王凯抿了抿嘴唇，这男人啊，在自己面前总是忍不住跟个孩子似的，爱卖乖。不过这次，王凯对他的浪漫不敢苟同：“哥，我觉得你最好别自作主张了。人家姑娘把它展出来，是希望找个有缘人买走自己的作品。男朋友买走虽说浪漫，可这冒着生命危险拍的照片又挂回了自己家里，你不摆明了让人家敝帚自珍吗？”王凯的嘴里行云流水般地说出男朋友三个字，让靳东莫名有一丝芒刺在背。他暗笑自己贱了吧唧的：分手这么久了，凭什么王凯能找个小男孩，自己就不能找个小女孩？

不过，除去这一点，这仍然是一场十分愉快的谈话。王凯说得真诚，靳东听得认真。两个人都没想到，有朝一日，他们俩能就“如何讨靳东的现任女友欢心”这个问题展开如此亲切的会谈。

正午的天光从展厅屋顶的琉璃瓦片中投射下来，落在地板上，再反射到四面八方。场内的室温调节得极好，这天光少了温度，只带着一身白炽不减，在整个展场蔓延开来，把每一个角落里最细碎的暧昧都照亮，展现在人前。

如同此刻，这两个站在一角的中年男人，维持着恰当的距离，挂着友好的笑容，相谈甚欢。

一个说，另一个便听，一个笑，另一个便不自觉地也跟着笑起来。

是了，旁人在他们的世界里，都成了无声的尘埃。无论身处何时何地，只要这两人对上，整个世界，便只剩下对方。

值得定格，连他们之间一呼一吸的空气都值得定格。

“留住温度，速度，温柔与愤怒，凝住今日怎样好。”*

靳东不是个听劝的人，那幅照片最终还是挂在了客厅里。然而正如王凯所料，当他喜滋滋地用手蒙着小情儿的眼睛走到照片前再一松手的瞬间，小情儿脸上的表情不可说是不微妙的。

靳东看在眼里，自然觉得不太高兴。小情儿赶紧换了一副笑脸，在靳东的脸颊上印上响亮的一个吻。

你爱的男人来讨你的欢心，你自然不能拂他的面子，然而她演技有限，能做的也就仅此而已了。

欢天喜地？装不出来呀。

那天晚上小情儿推三阻四地拒绝了靳东，她说她真的很累，想早点睡觉了。

靳东都快压抑不住自己翻白眼的冲动了：大姐，你累个屁啊，你以为老子不知道你今天睡到下午两点才起来的？

然而缠了一阵儿，小情儿实在是被他烦得没办法，干脆直接两眼一闭开始装睡。这让靳东着实有些气闷，这特么送礼还送出一肚子怨气来了？莫名其妙，女人真是太莫名其妙了。

明天就要进组了，一走又是两三个月，中途回来也不知道是个什么时候，居然死活就不让碰一下，真不讲道理！贴着搂着抱着怎么着都是个不乐意，靳东也懒得跟她再纠缠，一骨碌爬起来便径直下了地下室。

走肾……走微博把……哭唧唧，这到底算哪门子走肾……

http://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309403988419943480680

讲道理，这信息量的确有点大的。她头昏脑胀之下决定还是赶紧先回床上躺着去吧，她需要静静。

第二天她醒来的时候，靳东已经走了。她身边是冷的，他似乎一晚上都没有躺到这张床上来过。

而那封在她的邮箱里躺了好些日子一直没打开的邮件，她终于有时间打开了——

“小百合，其实你有没有考虑过，回来做我的助手？”

小情儿第二天便去了教授在北京期间的临时工作室。她认真考虑了教授的提议，并且她心里有一些话，想对这位像父亲一样的教授诉说。

刚进屋，她便看到了一幅巨大的照片挂在工作室的正中，照片中的两个男人，颀身玉立，相视而笑。

大师级的作品，已经不屑于炫技，返璞归真，专注于倾诉，一张照片就足以讲完一整个故事。那部Leica的作用，只是一个媒介，用于忠实地记录下它主人的所见所闻，再准确地传达出它主人的所思所想。

是了，这幅巨照，就是一个爱情故事。男人与男人之间的，爱情故事。

世间总有那么一些画面，会让人在一刹那间便知道爱情有着怎样汹涌磅礴的力量，比如，照片中这两个男人站在一起的时候。

他们甚至只是站在一起而已啊。

呵，那个被他看在眼里爱在心里的男人啊，果然是你。昨夜在地下室的幕布里已经见过了你，幸会幸会。

“啊，你看到了，小百合。”源于当年在学校的一件趣事，小情儿当年的导师和同学们一直都叫她小百合，“这是我在摄影展上拍的，真是让我特别满意的作品。”

“您知道他们是谁吗？”她的声音里，是难以抑制的颤抖。

教授没抬头，也没听出她声音中的异样，他正在给她泡茶：“这我的确不知道，我拍完照片过去找人的时候他们俩都不见了。原本不该不告诉他们就拍的，可那一瞬间太难得了！你看，虽然他们只是站在一起在交谈，甚至连一个暧昧的肢体动作都没有，可是他们之间的爱意！只要是心中有爱的人，一眼就能看出，喷薄的爱意啊……没有刻意，自然流露，实在是太完美了！这些年我总在寻找这种爱的感觉，你看，你从前告诉我中国有一句话叫做得来全不费工夫对不对？这也就是你从前总爱说的缘分吧？”在艺术领域有所建树的人多多少少都带着孩子气，这不，逼逼了半晌，大摄影家才终于注意到他的小百合神色凄惶，“小百合你怎么了？你认识他们吗？”

小情儿只觉得自己眼角泛酸，她强撑着听完了教授的絮叨，终于挤出了一个比哭还难看的微笑：“我认识他们。照片里右边那个男人，是我的男朋友。”

靳东进组之后就没跟小情儿联系过了。最开始的确是有那么几分赌气的意思，他还是希望小情儿能服个软跟他撒个娇事情也就算了，可没几天他倒也想开了，跟个小女孩子置什么气呢，何况还是为了那档子事。他打了几次电话，小情儿都没接，后来再打，就一直关机了。气性还真不小，太莫名其妙了。不过到后来他就没空了，又做制片人又做主演，他实在是没法抽空再去管这摊子事儿。

反正等他杀青回去，她一定就在机场笑眯眯的等着他，然后晚上再……嘿嘿嘿。

但是这一次，他想错了。

他杀青之后回到北京，机场里倒是仍然有笑脸迎人的姑娘在等他，却独独没有那一位。回到家，发现家里属于小情儿的东西都已经消失了，客厅里的巨幅照片被一块巨大的白色画布遮了起来。这个一度被他认为算半个家的地方，终于又重新变回了，一栋房子。

靳东觉得眼前一黑：姐妹儿，您这是带着小姨子跑了吗？

幸好，她在茶几的显眼处留了一个信封。

靳东打开信封拿出信纸，浅灰色的信纸上还残留着几丝墨香。

“东哥：

展信欢。

这原本是一封邮件就能讲清楚的事情，但我想还是应该自己用手写一封信给你。你看到这封信的时候，我大概已经在伦敦了。我现在是导师的助手，他有意让我当他的博士生。我想你会为我高兴的吧？导师计划明年一月就回到Serengeti去拍摄动物大迁徙，我终于有机会去完成我读研的时候没能完成的那次拍摄。

你送我的那幅照片我带走了，谢谢你。我也送你一幅照片吧，画布底下就是了。

你我之间走到今天这一步，究其原因，大家心里都有分寸，不必赘述。

最后想告诉你的是，我从来都不后悔和你在一起，分手了也不觉得委屈，因为有你的日子里，我很快乐。

你是一个能带给人快乐的男人，总的来说。”

靳东看完信，脑子里就俩想法。

一：分手了？你跟老子商量过吗就分手了？算了，分手这种事儿好像也没得商量……妈的我怎么又被甩了。

二：所以画布底下到底是什么照片？

他把信纸缓缓放回了茶几上，转过身，看了一眼自己身后那块儿盖着画布的大照片。他想要揭开，可他忽然不敢揭开。

小情儿信中所言“分寸”，他自然不会不明白她的所指，然而她，到底是什么时候知道的？

一切的答案都在那块画布里了。

靳东终于一把揭开了画布，他没想到，画布之下，他所直面的竟然是他自己。

对，没错，他自己，和王凯交头接耳的，他自己。

他怔怔地望着这张巨幅照片，愣了半晌。他认出来了，这是那次在摄影展上，他遇见了王凯，和他聊起了……什么来着？

哦对了，其实他们聊的是怎么逗靳东这位小情儿开心，但他们俩本身，就笑得比谁都开心。

她不知道聊天的内容，也不会知道了，更没必要知道了。因为，知道了有任何意义吗？不，这并不能给她带来一丝安慰——照片中的两个男人啊，明眼人只消一看，便知他们，深爱彼此。

你知道，月亮的背面是什么吗。

你知道，月光是不会发光的。

情欲深处的背影啊，是无论如何，都不会被月光照亮的。

-TBC-


End file.
